Why Percy Actually Sleeps In
by UnBreakableFacade
Summary: Why does Percy actually sleep in? Is it really because of his Achilles Heel? Or does he just like how he gets woken up... To be more specific who wakes him up... Read on to find out...
1. Why Percy Sleeps In

**Why Percy Actually Sleeps In**

**Have you ever wondered why Percy sleeps in all the time. Is it actually his Achilles Heel? Or does he just like how he wakes up… Well to be more precise who wakes him up. Read to find out.**

ANNABETH'S POV

"Annabeth where is Percy? He has missed his first three classes and breakfast?" Questioned Chiron.

"He sleeps like I rock, _I_ can't even get him up now that he has that Achilles heel, I've tried everything" I complained.

"Oh you must have your ways," teased Travis wiggling his eyebrows.

Chiron gave me a stern look, "There is no way Annabeth is waking him up." He almost growled at me.

"If you want to do it again, be my guest." I said acting very sincere, I knew that he didn't exactly want to go to wake him up after last time. Just a week ago Chiron went down to wake up Percy, I tried to persuade him to just let me to do it, but he wouldn't listen. When he walked in I was talking to him so Percy must have thought it was me, because he grabbed Chiron as soon as he got close enough to trying to pull him down with him moaning my name. We got Kitchen duty for a whole week after that because he thought we did something that we probably shouldn't have been doing to cause him to moan my name. Which I might add, we weren't.

"Fine you can go wake him up, but nothing unnecessary, just wake him up then come straight back out I'll be watching" grumbled Chiron looking a bit worried.

After a few teasing comments from Conner and Travis like "her necessary is way different to yours" I gave in dropping my bow and arrow huffing and grumbling the whole way to the Poseidon cabin.

I learnt knocking was useless after the second time I tried to wake him up. I stormed in shouting "Percy, wake up." Percy turned away from me with no more than a groan. I knew I could only use each tactic a few times before it was almost useless. To start with I could just shout near his ear and he'd jolt up, then once that rubbed off I had to pour water over his head, but because he is a son of Poseidon, now he just dries himself and rolls over. Kissing him down his neck worked till just a few weeks ago. Now I kneel on his bed with a knee on either side of him lowering my face to his. Starting from his defined jaw line, I make little marks down his neck while giving him a few kisses. Those only make him roll onto his back moaning. After trying all of those tactics that day I resulted to more abrupt techniques, I slowly made my way to his ear lobe, to nibble on it then softly blow on his ear.

"Annabeth" he slowly moaned. That's was odd, because by then, he would usually be up and kissing me back by then. I guess that was slowly rubbing off as well. This time I leaned down and gave him a full on kiss on the lips. His eyes suddenly shot open making me gasp. Percy took that chance and stuck his tongue down my throat while wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me down. My knees buckled unwillingly so I fell on him, but neither of us reacted till Percy flipped us over so he was on top. He was wide awake now. He gently tilted my head back deepening the kiss while my hand found their way up his bare chest to rest on his Achilles spot, making him shiver. He started to slide his cold hands up my shirt making me shiver.

"Percy stop, you have to get up Chiron's coming." I argued trying very hard not to react to his touch, sitting up.

When he removed his hands I thought he was going to stop and get up but I guess Percy had other ideas, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back down. He rested his head on my chest, snuggling next to me like I would usually do to him.

"I swear you only sleep in to be woken up by me." I sighed giving in.

"You know it." Mumble Percy against my shoulder, I could feel him smile against me.

CLOP CLOP CLOP. I shot up hearing Chiron's hoofs on the deck.

Percy's grip on me only tightened. "Percy, let me go. Chiron's going to kill me." I hissed trying to push him off, failing completely.

"If you're not out in five minutes I'm coming in, no matter what state you are in," threatened Chiron from behind the door.

"We aren't doing anything," I growled at the still closed door.

"Not yet," smiled Percy leaning towards me. While Percy was I pushed him off with all the strength I could muster. He grabbed on to arm as he fell down which caused me to fall on him, that part I didn't see coming.

And of course that is the time when Chiron decides to walk in. Surprisingly he is the only one blushing. Well he _have_ been caught doing things a lot worse, so I guess we were used to it.

"Out now, both of you." He shouted at us.

"I- I can explain" Percy stuttered, but Chiron had had enough of this. We had broken enough rules by sleeping with each other at night [And ONLY sleeping no matter what anyone else said] making out on the beach _way_ past curfew, little things like that. But I guess our position was a bit suspicious so he thought we were in the middle of doing it which he really should have known we weren't. He's like a way too strict parent to me.

As soon as we were out of ear shot from Chiron, "You enjoyed that didn't you," I grumbled not looking at him.

He grabbed my hand, whispering in my ear, "Every bit."

I just gave him a death glare but he laughed it off as if I pulled a funny face. Glad I just wasted a perfectly good glare. [Note the sarcasm].

I'm sure I enjoy waking him up just as much as he likes being woken up by me. I just hope Chiron doesn't come in in a few weeks when this tactic doesn't work because I will have to resort to more… shall we say intimate resources.

"I'll sleep in more often then," he whispered seductively as if he heard what I said. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before I could reply, not that I had a very good comeback for that anyway.

It's not like I have a problem with where we end up going from there. ;)

**Hey Guys :-**

**Change of plans if anyone wants to continue the story with who knows what feel free. Just send me your name and I'll have a link to your story. Cause I would very much like to continue this story to where Annabethy is refering, but my mum will ground me FOREVER. Cause I am only fourteen. **

**So let me know**


	2. Author Note !

**I've noticed that a lot of you have followed this story, but I'm here to let you know that I'm not going to continue this story.**

**In your reviews I've noticed that you want me to take it the next step further (for those who don't know what I mean are too young to know about it). But I'm not allowed to write that or particullarly want to, so if you do by all means do. If you do, you can send me your Name and Story title so I can add it to the end of my story so others can read yours.**

**If you enjoyed this story, keep a look out for "Love Sick Percy" which I will be uploading in the next few weeks. **

**See you till then.**


End file.
